Another Gundam Fight and Another Gundam Fighter
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Raven Halliday is an interesting kid with a bad temper and 3 gundams. This isn't my best idea, but I decided to post it anyway.


Another Gundam Fight and Another Fighter

This is another of my stories. I don't own G Gundam, but I hope you'll like this story anyway's. Raven Halliday is a 19 year old girl with a dream. To be the best and to reclaim her families honor. Her parents are both dead and she was raised by strangers in Neo-Egypt. Now at the age of 19 and just out of the safety of the training arena what will happen. 

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A light plummeted toward Earth. To all who didn't know better they would think it was a falling star or something, but someone knew better.

" So it begins," said Rain Kassu as she sat outside and watched the light. 

" What Mommy?" asked a little boy with black hair like his father.

" The Gundam fight, Flame," said Rain to her son. The little boy smiled and looked toward his father who was standing watching the light. 

" Daddy, who's it?" asked Flame. Domon Kassu turned around his cape blowing as he did and looked at his family. 

" I don't know Flame," said Domon. It was only 8 years since the last Gundam fight, but there were a few new faces in the crowd. 

" It's Austria," said Chibodee from where he sat on the fence. 

" How can you tell dad?" asked 6 year old Serene. 

" Well, it shimmers black," said Chibodee to his daughter. The girl smiled and looked at Flame.

" It's Egypt's new Gundam," whispered a hushed tone from behind them. There stood Sai Saici his black hair blowing in the wind. The 23 year old fighter had opted not to enter this year.

" How can you tell?" asked Chibodee. Sai smiled and looked at his older friends. 

" Just a guess," said Sai and smiled. 

" Hey look what we've got here," said George as he walked up smiling. He was fighting for Neo-France again, but he was visiting for old times sake. 

" Hey George," said Domon as he stood up. Beside George stood his 5 year old son Dice. 

" Bonjour Domon," said George and sighed as Dice ran off to play with Flame and Serene. 

" Hey Domon," said Argo and Nastasha. On Argo's shoulders sat his 6 year old daughter Wind Dancer. 

" Uncle Domon did you see that big light?" asked Wind Dancer. Domon nodded and watched as the light disappeared.

" Hey Sai, I think your right," said Domon. Sai nodded and looked at them. 

" Hey bro, who do you think will win this year?" asked Sai.

" George," said Domon quickly and Sai and all the others nodded. 

" So confident are we?" asked a voice from the shadow behind them. They all whirled around and came face to face with a girl most likely only 16 or so years old.

" Who are you?" asked Domon.

" Ravenna Halliday, Raven for short," said Raven. Her black Sai Saici like hair blew out behind her and her black cape concealed the rest of her outfit quite well. " You're getting rusty Domon Kassu. I've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes and I could have killed you all if I had wanted to," said Raven.

" That still doesn't answer my question," said Domon.

" Neo-Egypt's fighter, Raven Halliday, pilot of Dark Angel Gundam and Dark-Fire Dragoon Gundam," said Raven.

" But, I thought that was your Gundam heading toward Earth," said Sai. Raven broke out laughing and smiled. 

" That was my partner Harmony bringing in the Gundam's. I've been here for a long time," said Raven and smiled. 

" See you on the battle field George Disand," said Raven and winked. " Oh and remember, the Earth is the battlefield," said Raven and picked Flame up and threw the small boy in the air.

" What are you doing!" exclaimed Rain and Domon. 

" Celtic," said Raven and suddenly a dark black stallion appeared. Raven whistled and suddenly the ground started to shake. A white Gundam with angel like wings appeared from out of the ground. " This is Magician Gundam," said Raven.

" Three Gundam's," whispered Chibodee in amazement. 

" My parents are both fighters," said Raven quietly. 

" Who are your parents?" asked Sai. Raven looked down at her heeled boots and sighed. She muttered something under her breath, but no one understood, because she was speaking in Egyptian. 

" I can't understand," said Domon. She muttered something else and looked at them.

" Kyoji and you," whispered Raven quietly and pointed at Domon. " Don't ask about my age, you wouldn't understand," said Raven quietly. The whole group starred at her.

" Pardon?" asked Marie Louise. George looked at his wife and sighed. 

" Impossible," whispered Domon as he looked at the girl. She did look like his brother Kyoji, but how did he, Domon Kassu, work into the mix.

" Think about it Domon," said Raven and looked at her hands. Rain looked at the 19 year old in bewilderment. Physically what this girl was saying was impossible. 

" So if what she says is true, then that would mean she was my half daughter," thought Rain. 

" I was created to go with the Dark Gundam," said Raven. " I know this from the data files of my Gundam's," said Raven. 

" Dark-Fire Gundam was created from the remains of the Shadow Gundam and Dark Angel is the remains of Shadow Gundam and Shining Gundam," said Raven. Sai Saici watched as she fiddled with her cape and brought out a picture. There stood Domon and Kyoji when they were little. 

" Where'd you get that?" asked Sai. Raven looked at the picture and tore it in half and threw it to the winds. " Why did you do that?" asked Sai. Raven looked at him with her silver eyes and smirked.

" A mummy?" asked Raven quietly and looked at him. " I followed your progress from beginning to end during the fight and I was starting to get worried that China's chance of winning was down the drain until I saw you fight," said Raven quietly. 

" But 8 years ago you would have only been 8 or so," said Rain.

Raven laughed out loud at that one.

" Rain, I'm 19," said Raven and suddenly a mark started to glow on her left hand. She tried to hide it, but Domon was to fast. He looked at the Dark Gundam cells that were on her hand, but then suddenly he noticed a mark on her hand. It was a sword through a heart with a ribbon encircling the sword. A tiny diamond was on the sword. On the sword were three words " Princess of Hearts." 

" You've got Dark Gundam cells," said Domon. Raven opened up her cape and threw it in the air. There she stood in her outfit. A dark purple sleeveless shirt revealed well curved muscles and a pair of black pants and boots also showed she was well formed. No one really noticed the outfit, but they did notice the Dark Gundam cells that were all the way up her arms. What surprised them all was that the cells didn't seem to affect her at all. Raven looked at the cells ashamedly and grabbed her cape. 

" How?" asked Rain. Raven turned away from Rain and started to walk away. " Don't turn your back on me," said Rain. Raven just kept walking away from Rain and suddenly jumped into the air and landed on top of a light pole. 

" I was an experiment founded by three people: Mr. Wong, Dr. Kassu, and Dr. Mikamura," said Raven from on top of the light pole. 

" My father, I don't believe you," said Domon. Raven looked at her father and sighed. 

" He was only a very small part of the experiment and most of it was actually Mr. Wong's doing," said Raven and looked at her hands. " I was born in a test-tube and not until 4 years ago did I find out my true destiny," said Raven. She looked at the Dark Gundam cells and quietly looked at Flame. " He's my half-brother if you'll admit it or not," said Raven and looked at Rain. 

" Still this isn't genetically possible," said Rain. Raven looked at her and sighed.

" Rain, did you consider that I may be part android?" asked Raven.

" What you mean you're the daughter of Swart's?" asked Sai. Raven nodded quietly and looked at Rain. 

" Never completed me though, because you and Allenby came along," said Raven and looked at them. " So I had to finish myself," said Raven and pointed to her arm. " That's why I have Dark Gundam cells," said Raven. 

" Did you even know what those things were when you used them?" asked Rain. Raven nodded her head and looked at her.

" I did, but I also knew that my destiny was an uncertain path," said Raven quietly and looked at the Shuffle Alliance and their families. " My destiny to succeed my father as King of Hearts one day and to be the leader of the new Shuffle Alliance," said Raven.

" What!" exclaimed Sai as he looked at the girl who was only 4 years younger then him. " You're a first generation fighter by age," said Sai quietly.

" Sai, by birth I'm from the second generation," said Raven as she walked up to him her silver eyes looking him up and down.

" Chikalin?" asked Raven quietly and looked at him. She looked at her hands and then at her arms. " I know I'm part android and I also know that I look, well, freaky and I understand that," said Raven quietly and sighed inwardly. " The reason I'm fighting for Neo-Egypt is because Japan wouldn't let me enter," said Raven quietly. 

" Why?" asked Domon as he looked at the girl. She looked strong enough to take on most of the people.

" Cause, I'm a girl," said Raven and growled. " Sai, beat me in Neo-China," said Raven and smiled slightly. " That was 4 years ago, and I'm wondering why he doesn't go out again," said Raven.

" I don't want to fight anymore," said Sai simply. 

" Well then how about you come with me and help Harmony and me out with the Gundam's," said Raven. Sai shook his head and looked at her. 

" I don't know anything about fixing Gundam's," said Sai, but Raven smiled and looked at him. 

" I'm part android and I've got Dark Gundam cells we don't need to fix them," said Raven quietly. 

" That's cheating," said Domon. Raven shook her head and looked at her father.

" I don't use them during battle," said Raven quietly and looked at her horse. " Isn't that right Celtic?" asked Raven. The black horse nodded and looked at Domon and walked up to him. 

" You like horses?" asked Domon. Raven nodded her head and smiled slightly. 

" I have a stable," said Raven quietly and looked at them. " It's in Cairo, just like my house," said Raven and smiled. " 20 horses and I only have two that are good enough to use with my Gundam's," said Raven. " Celtic and Firebird," said Raven and walked up to Celtic and offered him a sugar cube. " Most of them are retired horses from Gundam Fights except for 4 which are Celtic, Firebird, Anubis, and Isis," said Raven quietly. 

" Two named after ancient Egyptian gods," said Rain. Raven nodded and looked at Celtic. 

" Anubis is a white 6 year old Arabian stallion and Isis is a 7 year old Arabian mare," said Raven. " Firebird is a feral horse from the deserts that I tamed and Celtic is a Thoroughbred," said Raven and looked at her father.

" You still have Fuinsaiki(1)?" asked Raven. Domon nodded and watched Raven as she smiled simply. " Good well take good care of him," said Raven and jumped onto Celtic's back and whistled. Magician Gundam came into view and Raven whistled again and a black corlander with two angel wings appeared and Raven jumped into it. 

" Wow!" exclaimed Sai as she turned it around and looked at him as she hovered a couple of feet above of them.

" So Sai, what will it be?" asked Raven. Sai looked at the girl and smiled slightly. He nodded his head a jumped into the corlander.

" Sai Saici, what're you doing?!" exclaimed Domon as he watched the former Dragon Gundam pilot get into the corlander. 

" Going to Egypt, Bro," said Sai. Raven smiled as the corlander went into the Gundam. 

" Welcome to Magician Gundam," said Raven and went into the cockpit. " Awaken Magician Gundam," said Raven as she stood inside the cockpit. The Gundam's eyes started to glow and Raven nodded. Her fight suit started to come onto her and she shook. " I need to get a new fight suit," said Raven as a tight blue and red outfit with a cross and angel wings formed on her body. She concentrated hard and suddenly the tight outfit changed into a dress of the same colors. " Hey Sai, come on," said Raven and Sai Saici walked into the cockpit and looked at her. 

" How did you get it to be not so tight?" asked Sai. Raven just raised her shoulders and looked at him as he stood just barely off the floor. 

" Come on Sai, I let my partners in the cockpit," said Raven. Sai stepped on to the cockpit floor and an outfit started to form on him. Instead of red and blue he was dressed in an outfit almost exactly like the one he wore when he piloted Dragon Gundam. " Well Sai Saici, hold on because this Gundam's claim to fame is it's speed," said Raven and took to the air and smiled. She put her arms straight at her sides and the Gundam took off and Raven smiled slightly and suddenly she let out a high pitched whistle. 

" Why do you do that?" asked Sai. Raven smiled slightly as suddenly a huge black figure appeared behind Sai Saici. 

" Sai, be careful, my pet King Cobra " Yami" just might think you're a good meal," said Raven as the giant King Cobra slithered up to Raven and wrapped around her arms. At 20 feet long he was huge and had enough venom to kill a lot of people. " So Yami, did ya miss me?" asked Raven. The cobra nodded his huge head and hissed to himself. " What, don't like me having another boy in the cockpit?" asked Raven as she petted the cobra. He shook his head and wrapped around Raven's ankles. " Yami, I gotta pilot," said Raven and the cobra slithered off to a corner and curled up. " Hey Sai, call Celtic," said Raven.

" Uh, you sure?" asked Sai as he watched the cobra with a bit of fear in his voice.

" Yes, Sai and don't worry Yami's been defanged," said Raven.

" I hope he knows that," said Sai. " Celtic!" shouted Sai and the black horse appeared in his Gundam. " You have a Gundam Horse," said Sai in amazement.

" 3 of them, one for each Gundam," said Raven quietly. 

" You must be rich!" exclaimed Sai. Raven looked at him and just nodded.

" Yes rich, but only on Earth," thought Raven to herself and sighs. 

So how did you like it. I hope you liked it, because it's one of my first tries at a Gundam story.

1: Masters Horse.

P.S.: If anyone noticed that I spelled names wrong please tell me. 


End file.
